Emma Potter
by Welsh Princess
Summary: Harry and Hermione's daughter, Emma Potter starts Hogwarts and finds a mystery. Mystery will come later on in story.


Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Cho Chang, Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley all belong to the brilliant J.K. Rowling  
  
Emma Lily Potter, Spencer Malfoy, Drusula Malfoy, Robbie Weasley, Voldemort's son, Caroline Tudor and Edward Potter belong to us  
  
"Goodbye Mother, goodbye Father," Emma said.  
  
Emma could see everyone was staring at her parents. Well, she could understand; after all her father was the famous hero Harry Potter and her mother, Hermione, was famous because she was married to Harry.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by her mother, "Good luck, Emma. We'll miss you."  
  
As Emma climbed onto the Hogwarts Express, she spotted her close friend, Robbie Weasley. She knew Robbie because he was the son of her parents' best friend from Hogwarts, Ron Weasley. His mother was Caroline Woodville but she died a couple of years earlier. The Weasleys live in Edenbridge, Kent, not too far away from the Potters' summerhouse in the small village of Hever, also in Kent.  
  
Robbie called out to her, "Hi Emma!" Emma smiled and waved back. "So what has been going on with you lately? I haven't seen you since like July!"  
  
"You know that we were on holiday in France, I sent you a postcard. Nothing exciting has happened since. Edward is starting his third-year."  
  
Edward is Emma's older brother. Edward resembles his father immensely, he has the messy black hair and of course, the gorgeous green eyes. Emma takes after her paternal grandmother, Lily Potter; red hair green eyes.  
  
Emma turned around to a blonde sitting next to her. "Hi, what's your name?" she asked politely. "I'm Emma Potter."  
  
"My name is Elizabeth Harrison, but you can call me Liz." She put out her hand.  
  
Emma shook it and said, "Pleased to meet you."  
  
"The same to you. Are you Harry Potter's daughter?"  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
" You have his eyes."  
  
" My older brother Edward looks exactly like him, they are identical, except for the scar on my dad's forehead."  
  
"So, Hermione is your mother then?"  
  
"Yes again."  
  
"You live in Warwick in the winter and Hever in the summers?"  
  
"Right again. Our house in Warwick was built in the 1400's and Edward always told it was haunted when I was little. I believed him too and I was always frightened that some headless person that died five hundred years ago would walk into my room at any moment. Changing the subject, I hope I get into Gryffindor. Both of my parents were Gryffindors."  
  
"So do I, my mother was a Ravenclaw, but my father was a Gryffindor."  
  
Emma looked at the beautiful scenery rolling by as they left the London metropolitan area and ventured into the countryside. It reminded her of Ireland. She and her family had gone on holiday there two years ago. Slowly she drifted off into a deep sleep.  
  
Two people suddenly walked into their compartment. Emma was awakened by this and she looked up to see who they were. Much to her dismay, it was none other than the Malfoy twins, Spencer and Drusula. The Malfoys are believed by many to take part in the Dark Arts. Her parents had never gotten along with the twins' father, Draco, in school.  
  
"We're almost here, we're almost here!" they shouted in unison. Quickly, they shot Emma a very dirty look.  
  
Emma turned to Liz and started to make conversation, ignoring Spencer and Drusula.  
  
"Hey Mudblood's daughter!" said Spencer.  
  
"Oh shut up you bloody dorks full of slime!" said Liz.  
  
The Malfoy twins looked at Liz in a state of shock. No one had ever been so harsh with them before, very few people were brave enough to stand up to them. Then they left the compartment.  
  
"Thanks so much Liz!" said Emma once they had left.  
  
"Man, I need to make friends with you too if you can tell them off," said Robbie. "My name is Robbie Weasley."  
  
"Hi, I'm Liz Harrison."  
  
Edward Potter came dashing in. He started to jump up and down and scream, "Emma, Emma we're here! We've finally got to Hogwarts!"  
  
  
  
The end of Chapter One. Things should get more exciting and funny as the story goes on. Please review. Thanks for reading!! 


End file.
